


A Christmas Portrait

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [127]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: The fam go to a special Santa photo shoot at the local animal rescue. Where, for a donation, they get their photo with Santa. Dogs included





	A Christmas Portrait

+

 

When Eames heard about the local animal rescue having a charity drive, Eames immediately went online to donate. He was also surprised to know that with his donation, he was able to have a family picture taken with Santa. 

He told Arthur, who in turn loved the idea.

“We should get it done quickly. The kids would love it.”

“And we can take the pups with us.”

“Aw, a real family portrait.”

Eames nodded. Since it was still early that morning, they decided to get dressed and go right away. However, before they left, they had to get the children ready. 

Briar Rose was excited about taking a picture with her family and she quickly ran to get dressed. She stood in front of her closet for moments at a time, thinking how she wanted her family to match, Woody and Caramel too. She decided exactly what she wanted and pulling out a soft grey layered tulle skirt. The top layer was a beige and white overlay lace pattern and covered the top half of the skirt. She found her white turtleneck sweater and her baby pink coat that tied at the waist and had a cowl neck. She put on tights and her white ankle snow boots that had bows on the back and when she was ready, she opened her bedroom door and stuck her head out.

“Dadda!”

Eames left Phillip’s room and answered.

“Yes, my flower?”

“I need my hair done!”

Eames laughed a bit and called over to Arthur, telling him he’d be back in a minute.

As he styled his daughter’s hair, Briar Rose sitting patiently and still, he heard her ask,

“Dadda, what are you and daddy wearing?”

“We’ll wear something nice. You look lovely as always.”

“Can I see? I think we should match!”

“Of course you can see. And you’re right, we should match.”

She smiled brightly. As soon as she was finished, her hair styled in a side ponytail, the ends curled, she got up and went to her father's’ room. Eames let her have the final say in what he wore going with black pants and a white shirt. Arthur wore black on black and Briar Rose approved, saying they both looked very handsome. She then helped pick out what Phillip was going to wear, putting him in black pants and a soft grey button down. The last one to dress was Edward and he was putting on a blue shirt when Briar Rose peeked in his room.

“Hi Edward.”

“Hey. You look pretty.”

She smiled and spread her skirt out a little to show off and then she stood up straight, putting her hands behind her back.  


“Um, maybe you should wear a different shirt.”

“Why?”

“Because that doesn’t go with us!”

Edward looked down at his shirt and then took it off, not wanting to be the odd man out.

“What should I wear then?”

Briar Rose smiled and went to her big brother’s closet, minding his vast collection of t-shirts and sport jerseys and found his dressier clothes. He still didn’t like dressing up but he still had a decent amount of dress shirts and pants, most still had tags on them but she found Edward’s grey button down and took it out for him.

“There! You and Phillip can match!”

“Okay! Thank you.”

She smiled and Edward tried to take the tags off but had to call his dad to help. Arthur came in and after taking them off, let Edward dress himself and button up the shirt and then tucked it in. Briar Rose adjusted his collar and said,

“You look so handsome. Just like dadda.”

Edward smiled and looked proud.

When the family was getting ready and getting their coats on to leave, Eames got Woody in his white sweater and since Caramel didn’t like clothes, he allowed a big bow to go around his neck and collar, only because Briar Rose put it on him and then cooed at what a beautiful boy he was, making his tail wag. 

“Daddy, doesn’t Caramel look so handsome?”

Arthur smiled as he got Caramel’s leash on under the bow and said,

“Yes, he does. You did a wonderful job coordinating everyone for this picture.”

She beamed with pride and then turned to get her jacket on, Eames helping her as best he could while he held Phillip. Woody looked comfortable and yawned before Edward scooped him up and carried him to the garage while Arthur followed him. Eames took Briar Rose with his free hand and walked with her, Phillip now bundled up and on Eames’ hip. 

“This is going to be fun dadda!”

“It is.”

“I can’t wait to see the picture!”

Eames smiled.

“Me too.”


End file.
